Escaflowne: Warriors of the Mystic Moon
by Yunni
Summary: Set generations in the future from the origional Escaflowne... a new evil has arrisen... (thanks for all the reviews, I now except anonymous reviews also)
1. Tainted King

Escaflowne:   
Warriors of the Mystic Moon   
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
" ...And so you see, now is the time to act..."  
The shadowy faces of the Council murmur in discussion, as the tall figure before them stands silently for an answer. Looking around the high structure of the auditorium, the robed man sees the covered faces of the Council Elders; the very men he was trying to persuade to alliance with him. After a long discussion, their voices echoing hauntingly around the auditorium, the Head Elder stands to address the tall, dark-maroon haired young man with his pronouncement.  
  
" You have told us much information about the Mystic Moon, and the current situation on Gaia itself!"  
The Elder shakes his head slowly in discussed.  
" However, we the Council cannot agree to such alliances between our two countries. What you plan is madness, and the people of Rynntopia will not be apart of it!"  
  
Resting his hand on his chair for support, the Head Elder takes one more saddened look at the young man and speaks his ending words.  
" For your sake, King Tristen, I beg of you not to continue with this campaign. For your..."  
" FOR MY SAKE?!"  
  
The Council lapses into frenzied whispers. No one had ever interrupted the Head Elder before; it was unheard of, even from a King.   
Composing himself, King Tristen pulls his cloak over his shoulder and speaks once again, silencing the dominating room with his cool voice.  
" I see that yet another Kingdom lacks the divine vision that I possess. It is a pity, for when the time comes," The young King smiles, his unusually ice-blue eyes glinting, " You and all of Rynntopia will regret denying me and the Tria Kingdom."  
  
Just as Tristen, with his many guards, are about to leave the Council to ponder over his words, a young Council member stands up from his seat near the bottom of the auditorium defiantly.  
" How DARE you threaten us like this! Can you not see you are merely repeating history and the mistakes of the Zyboch Empire?!"  
The King spins round with rage.  
  
" NO! How dare YOU for comparing me with such EVIL!!"   
" BUT WHAT YOU'RE DOING IS NOTHING BUT EVIL!!"  
  
The whole room silences. Everyone could see the anger building up in the young King's eyes, and all dread what action he might dare take next.   
Suddenly, Tristen begins to laugh. Confused, the whole Council and the defiant youth watch as the King marches up to the bottom row of seats and rips the hood from the young man who had spoken out of turn.   
" A beastman!! Your 'Great' Rynntopian Council is now allowing beasts into your nobility? Now I understand your foolery!!"  
  
The Head Elder stands up straight once again.  
" There is no discrepancy in Rynntopia, and for that, King Tristen, I ask you to leave immediately!"  
  
Shaking his head slowly, the King turns and heads coolly towards the auditorium exit, ordering his men to follow. Soon, the worried voices of the Council erupt throughout the room. Silencing them with a swift wave of his decrepit hand, the Head Elder turns to look at the young uncloaked beastman below him.  
  
" Luanda, do you even think before you speak?"   
A look of forgiveness imprints itself on the beastman's face. Luanda bows in desperation for his Elder's forgiveness.  
" Please Head Elder, I meant no harm, he will only bring another great war onto Gaia!"  
  
Sighing sadly, the Head Elder sits down in his chair. " We, the Council are here to protect our Kingdom from war. We do this by keeping peace with all the kingdoms and countries of Gaia. Do you not realise that you may have endangered the very country you took oath to protect, Luanda? Can you not see what your childish outburst may result in?"  
Luanda's yellow eyes widen in fear with realisation.  
  
" Please forgive me Council!"   
  
" Luanda, my child. You were going to be the first of a long line of non-human Council members. You were going to be the one who would show my doubting peers that the gift of Council hood could be given to all species... and just now you have let me down..."  
  
Luanda falls to his knees. " Please..."  
  
" I am sorry Luanda, but your primal beast rage proves to be your undoing... and my great, great disappointment..."  
  
Slowly Luanda rises to his feet and lowers his head in shame. He had dreamt that he would one day rise to Elder status, that he too could maintain peace in all kingdoms. However, his quick temper had betrayed him, and now he may have endangered the very Kingdom he loved...  
  
" It saddens me to say this Luanda... but the Council now and forever dismisses you. Please remove your robe and leave, and never again shall you speak of this day."  
  
Luanda absorbs the Elder's orders and painfully removes his hooded robe. Folding it gently, the beastman places the folded garment onto his chair and walks towards the towering doors that exit the room that now shuns him.   
  
Alone. The young beastman thinks to himself. I alone have burdened Rynntopia with the threat of war... 


	2. Meeting of Two Powers

CHAPTER 2  
  
After taking one more swipe at the punch bag, Riana gives up. She was tired and that is a fact her limbs don't let her forget. Taking a towel from her Instructor, Riana walks over to the benches at the far side of the gym and sits down to stretch off her arms and legs.   
" Well, I must say Riana May, you have improved since the last time! Very impressive!"  
Riana pats her forehead dry with the towel and smiles warmly at her Kung Fu instructor.  
" Well that's good, because I've been practising hard!"  
" Hard enough to beat me?"  
Both student and instructor turn towards the new voice.   
" Ah, I'm glad you could make it today Akuma!" The instructor says with a warm smile. Patting Riana on the back, Instructor Chung introduces the blond haired boy.  
" Riana, this is Akuma Tekakawa, he's a transfer student all the way from Japan!"   
" From Japan?" Riana repeats with wonder.   
" Well, technically I'm not a transfer student as such." Akuma adds dropping his bag from his shoulder.  
" Mr. Chung is an old family friend, he's invited me to stay for the competition this week."  
Riana turns to her instructor with raised eyebrows.  
" He's going to compete in the 1st British unisex Martial Arts world tournament? For our team?? With me???"  
Instructor Chung chuckles to himself and helps Riana from her seat.  
" Not exactly, you see." Chung pauses and nods towards Akuma.  
" Akuma here is actually in the Japanese team, and since I already live in London, it seemed a good idea for him to stay with me until the tournament is over."   
" Yep! It looks like you and me are going to be competitors for the trophy!" Akuma smiles. " That is, if you're good enough to get into the finals!"  
Instructor Chung intervenes, knowing Riana's quick temper.  
" She defiantly is good enough, I'm her Instructor remember?"   
Akuma shrugs and picks up his bag from the floor.   
" Well, I'll wait for you in the lobby..."  
Chung stops his young friend in his tracks.  
" Don't you want to do a little training with us? It's been a while since I've instructed you!"  
Akuma shakes his head and glances over to Riana with a knowing smile.  
" I've done all the training I need to win this competition. But I'm sure Riana would love to carry on with the lesson."  
Chuckling to himself, Akuma takes his leave and walks out of the gym, leaving Riana to boil over his words.  
Chung sighs sadly and turns to Riana.  
" He used to be such a nice boy. Now it seems he is turning out to be quite a competitor!"   
" Competitor my foot!" Riana grumbles. " Did you see how he tried to aggravate me?" Riana stops herself and bites her lip. " Sorry Mr. Chung, I forgot he was a friend of yours..."  
Chung pats his young student on the shoulder, chuckling.   
" No that's ok Riana! Actually I'm beginning to worry about Akuma. To be competitive is healthy, but he should realise that winning isn't everything. Maybe you could teach him that at the competition, eh?"  
Riana gasps. " You mean you want me to beat him? Your friend??"  
Instructor Chung laughs and leads his student to the neatly set out mats in the centre of the gym.  
" Well, I've always been told by my Instructor... 'Losing can be the greatest thing that you can accomplish!'"  
Riana looks at her Instructor bewildered.  
Laughing again at his student, Chung falls back into a ready stance and ushers Riana to do the same.  
" Well, quotations aside, let's pretend that I'm Akuma. Come at me like you would him."   
Riana flicks her plated, hip-length, dark-brown hair out of the way and smiles.  
" You mean as if we were in the competition right now, and I was facing Akuma in the finals?"  
Chung nods. " Exactly."  
"Ok, then!" 


	3. Fate of a Beastman

CHAPTER 3  
  
It had been days after his dismissal as a member of Rynntopian Council. It had been far too long to bare the burden of failure.  
But now he would change all that. Twitching his long ears to get a better hearing on the conversation between the Trian guards, Luanda crouches lower behind the foliage, tucking his cat-like tail underneath him.  
"...So when did Lord Darken say this 'Miracle' was going to take place? It isn't everyday that you see a miracle being preformed."  
The taller guard scratches his helmet and shrugs.  
" He said that, " the guard chuckles, " And I quote ' The Miracle will appear when the two moons dance side by side.' I haven't a clue what he means though. Darken has always been funny in the head. All War Mages are!"  
As the two guards laugh in chorus with each other, a third guard appears from within the Kingdom gates.  
" Hey you two, this is no time for friendly chats, you're supposed to be on duty you know!"  
The smaller guard waves his hands in defence.   
" We weren't having a chat sir, we were merely discussing what Lord Darken told us at the weekly briefing!"  
The third guard relaxes.   
"Oh, you mean that weird talk about dancing moons? What the hell was all that about?"   
" Yeah, exactly what I said!"   
All three guards laugh together.  
A concerned frown forms on Luanda's forehead. This 'Miracle' seemed wrong, especially if it concerned matters with the Mystic Moon...   
" Hey! What are you doing here?!"  
Luanda spins round suddenly, realising he had been discovered. Looming over him, a tall well-armoured man with an unsheathed sword in his right hand, demands an answer to his question. Failing on giving him one, Luanda is wrenched from his hiding place and is thrown at the feet of the three socialising guards.  
"You call yourselves Trian guards? A land dragon could sneak by you while playing a flute!"   
The three guards look in total astonishment at the cowering beastman, and back up to their general.   
" Wow, um, how did he get there?" The small guard bumbles.  
" Don't give me that, you incompetent fools! Take this beastman into custody and search the area for more spies!"  
" Yes, General Lord Darken sir!!"  
Swiftly the taller guard pulls Luanda to his feet and escorts him into the castle grounds, heading straight for the dungeons...  
  
**************************************  
The courtroom is full to the brim with flickering shadows made by the candles decorating the stone walls. Chained to the floor in front of him, Luanda could just barely lift his head to see the judges on the towering platform above him.  
The whispers from his captors that sit in chairs circling him, fade softly to silence as a door at the back of the platform opens and a young man enters, a crown placed upon his maroon-hair covered head. The man smoothly goes to sit on his thrown that overlooks Luanda and leans over to briefly talk with Lord Darken sitting next to him. As soon as he finishes talking with his General Mage, King Tristen leans back into his golden chair with a smile.   
" It is cruel irony that brings you before me today beastman. Today you will pay for insulting me so harshly at Rynntopia's Temple of Council."  
King Tristen ushers for a guard behind his thrown to hand him a scroll. Calmly, the young King unravels the parchment and briefly glances over it before handing it to Darken, who in turn reads it and stands up.   
" From now on boy, you will speak nothing but the truth."   
Luanda looks up to the Mage and nods, a pang of anger rushing through his body.   
" I will speak the truth, Lord."  
Lord Darken nods and rolls up the scroll and clutches it in his hand.  
" Beastman, what is your name?"  
Through gritting teeth, Luanda answers slowly.  
" I am Luanda Trull born of the last cheetah clan, adopted son of Head Elder Council of Rynntopia."  
Darken nods and begins to pace up and down the platform in thought.  
" And tell me Luanda, is it true that you where found, by me, spying on the castle guards this very night?"  
Breathing heavily with rage, Luanda nods his head.  
" Yes I was."  
" And that you heard specific details on confidential plans?"  
"Yes..."  
Lord Darken nods and turns to King Tristen.  
" Your highness, may I ask what happened the last time you met with this beastman?"  
Tristen smiles and sits up straight in his chair to address the courtiers and nobles seated around the room.  
" The beastman that you see before you insulted me at the Council in Rynntopia, when I went to seek peace between our country and theirs."  
Tristen turns to face Luanda, a look of revenge in his eyes.  
" And isn't it true beast, that you called me evil? That you compared Tria with the cursed and extinct Zyboch Empire??"  
The whispers that follow King Tristen's accusing words boom in Luanda's ears. They pulse like sound waves, magnifying his rage until it becomes too unbearable.  
" WHAT YOU PLAN IS PURE EVIL!"  
The room goes suddenly silent.  
" What I plan for my country is none of your business and not yours to judge." Tristen says sitting back into his thrown.   
" However Luanda, your actions are being judge in this very room."  
Like a sudden gust of cold wind, Luanda's anger is quickly replaced with fear.  
" What do you mean?"  
" He means, that the fact you come from Rynntopia, the very country who refused to side with us, and was found spying on our soldiers, doesn't baud well for you." Lord Darken says solemnly to the beastman.   
Luanda pulls at his chains.  
" That has nothing to do..."  
" AND," Darken continues, "the fact that you are a member of the Council, the very people who refused us, makes us believe negative action is being taken against us by Rynntopia!"  
Luanda freezes with shock.  
" Luanda, you are indeed a fool. For now you have condemned the fate of your beloved country!"  
Luanda's senses come back to him in a sudden rush of desperate emotions.  
" YOU CANNOT ATTACK RYNNTOPIA, SHE HAS NO DEFENCES!! RYNNTOPIA IS A PASSIVE COUNTRY!!"   
Ignoring his cries and pleads, with one wave of his hand, King Tristen commands the guards to throw him back into his dungeon cell.  
Luanda refuses to budge and is dragged towards he door.  
" IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH RYNNTOPIA, I AM NO LONGER WITH THE COUNCIL!! SPARE THEM!!!!!!"  
Vexed by Luanda's resisting cries, a guard takes the back of his sword and thrusts a clean blow to Luanda's skull with its hilt, rendering him unconscious.  
Darken watches the limp body of the beastman being dragged away and turns to his King.  
" It is a good time to prepare the Mystic Machine for transportation, my King. Shall I give the orders?"  
King Tristen nods, getting up from his seat. 


	4. A Test

CHAPTER 4  
  
The day of the tournament had arrived. Riana had trained long and hard, and now she feels ready and complete.  
Finishing her stretches, Riana takes a long drink from the changing room's water fountain, and jumps in surprise as her instructor walks through the door.  
" Don't drink too much or you'll get a stitch!"  
Riana wipes her mouth dry and smiles nervously at Chung.  
" Are you sure I've got a good chance in getting to the final rounds? The other girls and boys look big and bulky compared to me!"   
Chung laughs and walks up to his beloved student.  
" Riana, you have been my very best student. You make me very proud seeing you wear your traditional Kung Fu garments."  
Riana looks down to the floor with embarrassment.  
" Size, muscles, strength has no meaning when it comes to a true fight. All that matters is the will to win in any situation, the will to show your honour in battle."  
" But Mr. Chung, I think I've left all my will at home down the toilet, with my breakfast..."   
Roaring with laughter, Chung pulls Riana into a comforting hug and walks her down to their section in the audience, joining the rest of the British team. As they sit down, Riana takes a glimpse at the huge competition gym arena. Lights high in the ceiling rafters pour their light onto the white matted fighting floor. Rows upon rows of seated public audiences from all over the world flash and flicker as they take memorial photos of the global event. Universal camera crews wave their cameras in all directions, filming every single moment. Flags from nearly all the countries of the world decorate their section of the team's boxes, clearly separating each of the competing countries.  
Gazing in wonder at her surroundings, Riana finds her eyes drifting in the direction of the Japanese section. And sure enough, her main rival Akuma is there, staring back at her. Looking away quickly, Riana begins to nervously fiddle with her plated hair. She didn't usually have such long hair, but she felt the need to grow it especially for the tournament, to complete her traditional clothes. Mr. Chung's wife plated her hair into pigtails, and then looped them behind her ears, finishing the traditional style with ribbons. It looked funny on it's own, but completed with the traditional oriental Chinese clothes, it looked perfect. Her wondering consciousness snaps back to reality as the booming voice of the commentator and host of the tournament cloaks the room, rendering it to an anxious silence.  
" Welcome all to the first British unisex Martial arts universal tournament! Today's competitions will be split into two halves, one for performance art, which entails the competitors to perform a succession of multiple moves to music, while the second half will involve 5 minute fights between two competitors!" The host takes a short breather to let the information sink in before carrying on.  
" The winners of these competitions, of which will be decided by our judges via a point system, will be able to qualify to the next day. On Friday, the finalists will compete for the trophy, which I promise you will be a very worth while show!"  
An uproar of cheers fills the huge stadium-like gym as the host finishes speaking, and from a door in the centre of the seats, an array of dancers bound onto the competition floor, starting the entertainment before the tournament.  
" This is truly an enormous event!" Riana breaths amazed.  
Chung nods and stands up to give his speech for his British team.  
" Before I say anything else, I would like to say how proud I am of all of you! To be able to qualify for a tournament such as this is an achievement in itself!"  
The British team cheers their instructor. He continues.  
" Now all of you please remember what I have taught you. It isn't just for the trophy, or the fame that you are fighting today. It is the chance to prove to yourself that you have honour, that you have the strength and courage to beat your limits!"  
Riana absorbs the inspiring speech from her Instructor. However, no matter how she tried, she couldn't shake the growing bubble of self-doubt that is in her mind.  
The dancers finish their display of ribbons and colour and the host speaks again, lapsing into commentator mode.  
" And now first up is the British team! Riana May will be first with a sequence of Kung Fu moves. She will be using Ribbons and traditional Chinese music for effect!"  
Swallowing nervously, Riana is handed her ribbons, which are attached to sticks for grip, and walks slowly onto the gym floor, feeling every single eye burning down on her expectantly. The music begins. 


	5. Destiny of Friends

CHAPTER 5  
  
The King of Astoria nods in acknowledgment, as he listens to the news the Fenailian messenger gives him.  
" So it is true that the Tria Kingdom has announced its split from all allied ties. Even from Rynntopia?"  
The messenger nods and bows, asking permission to speak once again.  
" Queen Nivani wishes to hold a meeting with all the allied countries to discuss Tria's actions. The Fenailian Queen is very worried that war is appearing on the horizon, your Highness."  
King Ulysses motions for one of his soldiers to come closer, and after whispering something in his ear, the soldier neatly bows and scurries off out of the room.  
" Very well," Ulysses says, standing up slowly, " Tell Queen Nivani that I am travelling to Fenailia shortly."  
The messenger bows again and heads quickly out of thrown room.  
Sighing, King Ulysses walks towards the balcony and watches a flock of doves fly passed the window. Gaia hadn't had a war since the Zyboch Empire had existed. And when Zyboch had collapsed, and the war had ended, all the countries on Gaia had sworn an oath to each other, to never again seek domination of each other's land... to live in peace. The Tria Kingdome was a relatively new country. It was established after the world war, to give homes to the homeless, and shelter for the needy. Because of its positioning, Tria had grown wealthy and powerful, and soon it became once of the leading Kingdoms on Gaia. To ensure that Tria didn't become corrupt because of it's new found wealth, and to each Kingdoms good fortune, the oldest daughter of the rebuilt Kingdom of Fenailia, fell in love and married the son of the Trian King. The marriage was said to be a good omen, and peace would be eternal. All that changed when their son became King of Tria. And now war was showing its ugly head...   
" Why Tristen... why are you doing this?"   
King Ulysses closes the balcony window after him and walks out of the thrown room. The only chance now was that the remaining allied Kingdoms could bring King Tristen to his senses, before it is all too late...   
  
**************************************  
  
  
Queen Nivani smiles and puts down her glass. After her messenger tells her the good news of Ulysses' arrival, the Queen quickly rushes to see her childhood friend. Nivani spots him appear through the palace gates and waves from her bedroom balcony.  
" Look your Majesty, Queen Nivani is up there!"  
Ulysses looks up from the courtyard to see Nivani's warm smile above him on the balcony. The King waves back, and dismounts his horse.   
" The Queen is still as beautiful as ever, my King." Ulysses' adviser hints to him. Ignoring the advisors attempts to encourage a romance between Ulysses and Nivani, the young King waits patiently for Fenailia's Queen to meet with them.  
" It has been a while since you have come to visit Ulysses!"  
King Ulysses bows perfectly to Queen Nivani as she enters the courtyard, followed by maids. The King of Astoria raises from his bow with a saddened look on his face as he address the true reason he came.  
" It is a shame I haven't come here for different reasons, Nivani. Has the other Kingdoms arrived yet?"   
Nivani takes Ulysses by the arm and leads him inside the Palace.  
" King Rubar, and King Andrew are arriving tomorrow."  
Ulysses raises his eyebrows " Tomorrow?"  
The maids in front of the couple open a door to the left of them and Nivani leads them in.   
" I thought this was a good opportunity for us to catch up with each other... Before we have no time left to."  
The room was warm and bright from the fireplace. In front of the glowing fire are two seats either side of a small table. Nivani offers a seat to Ulysses, who thanks her and sits down. A well-dressed handmaid places a bottle of wine and two glasses onto the table, and with Nivani's permission, leaves the two alone in the room to talk.  
Nivani pours a drink for her friend and places her own filled glass onto the table in front of her.  
" So tell me, is that barbarous 'advisor' of yours still pushing you to marry the Freyd's General's daughter?" Nivani asks with a mischievous grin. Ulysses groans and puts down his glass.  
" Thankfully, Gergon has given up on that particular arrangement, and is now venturing on another one."  
Nivani takes a sip from her drink.  
" Really, who's the unluckily damsel this time?"  
The King freezes.  
" Anyone I know, Ulysses?"  
Ulysses takes a long drink from his glass and changes the subject tactfully. 


	6. Taken by Fate

CHAPTER 6  
  
Riana was surprised how far she had gotten in the tournament. Thankfully it was school term holiday, so she didn't have to worry on that account. The only thing she needed to worry about was Akuma.  
It is Wednesday, the third day of the competition, and she was the only British team member left. She thought at least one other member of her team would make it through with qualifying points but she barley made it through herself!  
Chung sits next to her in the empty British box, and pats his student calmly on the shoulder.   
" I knew you would make it this far, Riana. Now it's time to show them how honourable you are!"  
The commentator speaks again, beginning the day's competition.  
" Monday and Tuesday, were merely Qualifying rounds! From now on the tournament is strictly fighting! The rules still remain the same, however, points only count if there is a tie in the fight!"   
The commentator coughs slightly to clear his throat.  
" Each fighter is marked on the screen above you, and are already paired up for the next round. Every time one of them wins a fight, they move higher up the screen, until the last ten are still standing. These last ten will then fight again tomorrow, which will determine who will be the last two to qualify for the finals on Friday!"  
Hushing the audience to silence, the commentator continues.  
" Additional to the other fights that have taken place already, the qualifying fighters will be asked to use full power blows from now on! But don't worry, for their safety, each fighter will be wearing head guards and padded hand and foot wear."  
The huge monitor screen above the fighting arena suddenly shows the image of two adolescence.  
" First, Jaul from Brazil and Sean from France shall be the first to compete! Everybody cheer them on!"   
The crowd goes wild.  
" This should be interesting. You must watch each fighter carefully Riana, it could be useful!" Chung says whispering in his student's ear. Suddenly a loud 'Hey!' sounds behind them and Riana turns round to see a tanned boy of 17 years, about her age.  
The strange boy introduces himself to both instructor and student.  
" Hi there! My name's Davis, I'm from the American team. Wow!" Davis exclaims.   
" I can't believe you're the only English team member left. AND you're a girl!"   
Riana begins to feel that this was going to be a very, long, day.  
  
**************************************  
  
" And so it is agreed, we will dispatch soldier Gaimeleths to Tria?"  
A cold silence creeps its way around the room. All the allied Royals of Gaia had been up all evening discussing the declaration of war Tria had sent to all the kingdoms. But, now that they had decided to fight back, the cries of history looms over their thoughts as each remember the stories their ancestors told them about the great war of Gaia.  
" Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" King Ulysses interrupts.  
Both remaining Kings and Queen Nivani turn to face Ulysses with an equal amount of doubt.  
  
**************************************  
It had been a long days work but finally the Trian's Mystic Machine was finally in position. The head technician turns to the waiting King.  
" We have finished preparations your Highness. All we need is the Drag Energist in place, Sire."  
Tristen nods to Darken to hand the technician the crimson Energist, and looks at the sky. The sun begins to dip behind the mountains, soon the first star would appear in the darkening sky.  
  
**************************************  
" My Lords and Lady, we have just had news that King Tristen and a number of his men are positioned in the mountains!"  
Nivani stands up from her seat.  
" What! Why?"  
  
**************************************  
" Now our final two competitors are Akuma of Japan and Riana from London!!"  
Riana gives a nervous thumbs-up to Chung and enters the matted fighting area. Avoiding Akuma's mocking gaze, Riana listens intently to the commentator.  
" The rules for this fight remain the same. No kicks below the belt, no biting, and no eye poking! The first one to be knocked out of the ring or fails to get up after a knock-out wins!"   
The referee raises his flag.  
" Keep it clean kids! FIGHT!!!"  
Silence envelopes the whole arena as the flag falls to the referee's side.  
  
**************************************  
" The Drag Energist has been installed into the Mystic Machine, Sire."  
  
**************************************  
The handmaid points out the window in horror, causing King Ulysses to rush to the windowsill.  
" How is this possible? The Mystic Moon...!"  
"What's happening Ulysses?" Nivani asks worried by her friend's reactions.  
  
**************************************  
With a swift kick to the stomach, Riana is forced to the floor, winded.  
" Well, well. I must say, I'd have thought you'd have given me more of a challenge Riana."  
Panting heavily, Riana couldn't believe Akuma's strength. She had given it her all, but she just couldn't beat him...  
Suddenly, the referee's voice sounds in her ear.  
" Riana May, you have 10 seconds to stand up!"   
  
**************************************  
"Magnificent isn't it, King Tristen?" Darken says breathlessly, staring at the two moons. Peering at the Mystic moon revolving around the smaller moon, a small smile appears on the young King's face.  
" Indeed, the Moons are dancing for me!"  
Tristen motions for the technicians to activate the Mystic Machine.  
With one push of a button, the Drag Energist hums into life, and a blue ball of light forms at the top of the Machine.  
  
**************************************  
Riana lifts her head up to look at Akuma's grinning face as he is proclaimed the winner.  
" Next time Akuma, you will learn the meaning of losing!"  
Before another word can be spoken, a pillar of blue light traps the two adolescents. Just as the audience finish their panicking screams of terror, the pillar of light has vanished, along with Riana and Akuma... 


	7. Strange Occrences

CHAPTER 7  
  
In panic, Riana hides her eyes, protecting them from the blinding blue light that surrounds her. Just as suddenly as it had appeared, the light vanishes, leaving a disorientated feeling in the pit of her stomach.   
" The girl has appeared just as you said, my King. But, who is this boy?"  
Riana opens her eyes, realising that she was no longer in the gym arena. Looking up with shock, Riana comes face to face with Darken, who pulls her to her feet.  
" Take her back to Tria and destroy the Mystic Machine, it has served it's purpose." Tristen orders before mounting his decorated horse.  
"What of the strange boy, King Tristen?"  
Riana looks in the direction of Akuma urgently, who is surrounded by soldiers.  
Tristen smiles and taps his steed into a trot.  
" Kill him."  
Screaming with rage, Akuma launches himself into the nearest soldier, knocking him to the ground. Grabbing the fallen man's sword, Akuma mercilessly slices into the next soldier and spin kicks another.  
The King stops his horse to see what the commotion is about and is abruptly knocked from his mount as a guard is thrown at him.  
Darken rushes to his King's side and helps him up, turning to face Akuma. " That boy, was your last mistake!"   
Unsheathing his own sword, Darken rushes at Akuma, slicing down with his sword. Barely blocking the powerful blow, Akuma is kicked to the ground. Just as the War Mage is about to give his finishing blow, Riana screams for him to stop. King Tristen intervenes.  
" Let the boy live, he has amused me with his strange fighting technique. Bring him along with us." King Tristen remounts and turns to Darken with a smile.  
" Make sure he doesn't repeat his little 'tantrum'."  
Darken nods solemnly and with a clean kick to the head, knocks Akuma unconscious.  
  
**************************************  
She knew some distance along the journey she had fallen unconscious. She knew that where she was at this moment, was nowhere near home. She knew for a fact that somehow she had to escape, but for some reason, she couldn't move her body.   
"Wakey, wakey princess!"  
Riana wakes up coughing and spluttering as a bucket of cold water is poured over her head.  
Sitting up suddenly, she looks round to see rough-looking soldiers wearing the same armour as the ones she saw when the blue light disappeared, surrounding her.   
"Men, that is enough. Unchain her and bring her to the thrown room."  
Freezing with fear, Riana is helplessly unchained and dragged from the cell she woke up in and is led up the stairs. Soon she is pushed through two towering golden leaf-decorated doors.  
" My King, the girl from the Mystic Moon is here."  
Riana turns to the voice that spoke to see the same man who had beaten Akuma. Suddenly another voice looms into the air. Turning her head towards the huge thrown at the back of the room, Riana could see a young man who looked slightly older than herself, a crown sitting on his head.  
" Darken you will remain here, the rest of you men, leave."  
The guards and remaining soldiers bow and walk hastily out of the room, leaving just Riana, the General Mage and Tristen alone in the room.  
" Now down to matters that concern you, girl." King Tristen begins, sitting up in his thrown.  
" I have summoned you so that you may use your powers to help me in a coming war."  
Riana looks confused but remains silent, curious to what the King had to say.  
" And, if you accomplish what I ask of you, you will be greatly rewarded."  
Darken forces Riana into a bow.  
" Well girl, thank your King!"  
Riana feels her heart beginning to pound in her chest. These strange people had mistaken her for someone else, she didn't have any powers! Terrified what they might do to her once they find out this for themselves, Riana rises from her bow and answers slowly.  
" I am very sorry, your Highness but..." Riana cringes, fearing the worst.  
"...I don't have any powers, I am just an ordinary girl!"   
Tristen sits in his thrown frowning for a few moments before calling Darken to his side. After a short discussion, the King speaks again, a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
" Tell me if it is not true that you are related to Hitomi Kinsagi of the Mystic Moon?"  
Riana freezes as soon as that name is spoken. Her grandfather's Second name was Kinsagi! Searching her memories, Riana quickly recalls her family tree. Her mother and father had met in America... Riana thinks before then. Her Mother was Japanese, but her father was Chinese-American... Further back. Her mother's parents were Japanese... and their second names were Kinsagi! She knew this because her mother had told her how she moved to America and met and married her father... Riana bites her lip in thought. Why was Kinsagi such a special name? Suddenly like a light bulb being switched on in her mind, she remembers.  
" Your Highness," Riana begins cautiously.  
" My grandfather's sister was Hitomi Kinsagi."  
King Tristen sits back into his thrown frustrated.  
" Then since you are related to her, you will have the power..."  
" I DON'T HAVE ANY MAGICAL POWERS!!"  
Riana clamps her hands over her mouth in shock. Why did she have to lose her temper now? Darken forces Riana to her knees in anger.  
" How DARE you shout at the King like that!!" Darken screams in her ear. Tristen silences his angered General and steps down off his thrown. The King calmly kneels down next to her and lifts her face up with his left hand. Tears of fear stream down her face, as Tristen places a finger over her mouth to silence her whimpering.  
" I am a patient man. However, my patients will not last forever."  
Pulling her up from the ground, King Tristen shoves her into the arms of Darken.  
" Take her to the dungeon for now. Let the girl take her time to think about her situation." 


	8. Two Destinies Meet

CHAPTER 8  
  
Finally, King Ulysses and Queen Nivani reach the mountaintops where the blue pillar of light was seen.   
" I don't understand!" Ulysses exclaims in anger.  
" Why was Tristen here with his men, and why did they conjure up the blue light?"  
Nivani shakes her head, equally as troubled. Suddenly one of the Fenailian soldiers calls to his Queen.  
" Your Majesty, look over here!"  
Both King and Queen spin their horses round and trot them over to the soldier. There, down a crevice in the rock, lie the smashed ruins of a machine.  
" Is it Gaimeleth wreckage?" Nivani asks her soldier.  
The soldier shrugs in disappointment.  
"I'm sorry Queen Nivani, but we can't tell while it is dark. Maybe we could get a better look if we retrieve the wreckage first."  
Nivani agrees and orders her men to haul out the twisted metal remains.  
" Send for one of our own Gaimeleths so we can bring it back to Fenailia. Our technicians can get a better look then."  
The soldiers salute smartly and clamber down the crevice towards the debris.   
  
Darken practically throws Riana back into her cell and locks the cell door behind him. Before the Mage General could walk away, Riana grabs his arm through the bars pleadingly.  
" Sir, please believe me when I say I don't have any powers!"  
Darken yanks his arm away and turns his back on her, speaking before leaving the Dungeon.  
" Time will tell if you are telling the truth or not girl. However,"  
Darken turns his head to look at her.  
" If you are telling the truth, and King Tristen finds out you do not have such powers, I suggest you start praying for your life..."  
Laughing menacingly, Darken swiftly leaves the dungeon, replacing Riana's fear with pure dread. Too petrified to cry, Riana simply sits in the corner of her cell in silence. Suddenly the silence is broken by a new voice, coming from the cell opposite.  
" Are you the girl from the Mystic Moon?"  
Unable to see the figure clearly due to the shadows, Riana leans her head on the door bars and answers her fellow inmate.  
" That's what I've been told..." Riana replies sadly.  
" Then Tristen's evil plot is on the move." The voice sighs.  
Turning to face the figure in the cell opposite, Riana tries to see his face.  
" Who are you?" she asks. " Why are you in here?"  
Remaining in the shadows, the young man answers.  
" My name is Luanda. I was captured and thrown in this cell when trying to uncover King Tristen's plans. I have failed..."   
Listening sadly to Luanda's words, Riana stands up and leans against the cells stone walls.  
" Well don't worry Luanda, they have the wrong girl. They think I have some special power that will help them...which I defiantly don't have!"  
" What will they do with you when they find out this for themselves?" Luanda asks his new friend.  
Riana shivers. " I think they're going to kill me."  
A cold silence hangs over the two, as they contemplate these harsh words. Suddenly, Riana remembers something.  
" Do you remember at all if they brought a boy like me here? He has short blond hair and brown eyes."  
" Yes." Luanda replies.  
" They took him to see King Tristen before they awoke you. He hasn't returned..."  
Riana bites her lip in anger. Could Akuma have been killed already?  
" What will you do now, girl of the Mystic Moon?"  
Riana turns back to her friend.  
" My name is Riana."  
Luanda's shadow-covered face nods in acknowledgement and he repeats his question. Riana shrugs and looks around, looking up at the ceiling. To her delight, the ceiling is bared just like the door, giving her an idea.  
" I've decided I'm going to attempt an escape!"  
Luanda, for the first time moves closer to his cell door, revealing is true appearance to Riana.  
" Is that possible?" He asks in wonder.  
Riana gasps at Luanda's cat-like appearance. Realising she probably hadn't seen a beastman before, falls back into the shadows and apologises. Riana couldn't believe what she had just seen. A man with cat-like ears, piercing yellow eyes and stripes! Realising she was staring, Riana apologises for her reaction to his looks.  
" Sorry for staring, I haven't seen a creature like you before." Riana finds herself going red, and quickly inspects the ceiling bars once again.  
" How are you planning to escape Riana? These bars are made of extremely strong metal."  
Riana turns back to Luanda moving closer to her cell door.   
" I'm going to escape with your help. You do want to come with me? To escape?"  
Luanda stands up and comes closer to his door also and smiles warmly.  
" Thank you Riana." 


	9. Escape!

CHAPTER 9  
  
" QUICKLY!!" Luanda shouts at the top of his lungs.  
" The girl from the Mystic Moon has escaped!!"  
The Dungeon guard sprints to Riana's empty cell in shock.  
"How, how is this possible?!"  
Unlocking the cell with his keys, the guard quickly goes inside to inspect the empty cell. Suddenly to his great surprise, a pair of feet falls from the ceiling, knocking him to the bars head first, rendering him unconscious. Jumping down from the bars at the top of her cell, Riana searches the body for the keys and looks outside her cell for any more guards. Seeing none, Riana rushes to Luanda's cell and lets him out.  
" That was amazing! How did you know how to do that?" Luanda gasps.  
Riana grins.  
" I've watched too many Kung Fu movies for my own good!"  
" Kung Fu? What is a movie??" Luanda asks, a quizzical frown on his forehead. Laughing, Riana moves towards the Dungeon entrance and silently looks outside. Seeing no other guards, Riana motions for Luanda to follow behind her and they both slip out of the Dungeon and into the corridors beyond.   
" Do you have any idea where the exit is for this place? I have no idea!" Riana says to Luanda behind her. Looking around, and twitching his ears suddenly, Luanda grabs Riana's arm and pulls her down another set of corridors.  
" Tristen's men are coming, I fear we may be caught..."   
" No, we can't be caught!!" Riana whispers to her friends desperately!   
" We can't give up now, we have to trust ourselves!"  
Luanda nods and leads her through a doorway.  
" I think the Docking area is this way, if we can get there, we can steel a Gaimeleth."  
Riana follows Luanda closely.  
" What's a Gaimeleth?"  
Crouching suddenly, and pulling Riana down with him, he answers her in whispers.  
" A Gaimeleth is a giant mechanical machine that resembles a humanoid. If we can steel one, and are able to operate it, we can flee Tria more easily."  
Riana frowns and taps Luanda on the shoulder, gingerly.  
" Lets just take this one step at a time. We have to find the docking bay first, remember?"  
Luanda smiles and points to a hatch on the ceiling above them.   
" I believe this air vent will lead us to the dock more easily."  
Riana nods and opens the hatch and clambers in, helping Luanda up also.   
  
**************************************  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE HAS VANISHED?!" King Tristen screams at his cowering soldier.  
" I'm so very sorry Sire, I found the Dungeon guard unconscious in her cell, and..." He cowers even more.  
"...The beastman has escaped with her!"  
With great force, Tristen boots the man in the stomach and screams at him to get up from his knees.  
" I suggest you find them both, you incompetent swine!!"  
Grovelling like a child, the soldier sprints out of the thrown room, nearly in tears.  
  
**************************************  
Like a whining, tormented ghost, alarms start sounding everywhere.  
" They have realised we are missing." Luanda groans and comes to a stop at the next hatch, peering through its bars. Turning round in delight, he lets Riana take a peek.  
" Is that the docking bay?" Riana asks. Luanda nods in reply and points to a robotic figure in the corner of the huge room.  
" That's a Gai-thingy?" Riana breaths, amazed at the size of the machine. Nodding once again, Luanda opens the hatch slowly and cautiously peers out of the air vent, and to their luck, no soldier is about.  
" Luckily, they have sent all their soldiers out looking for us! We must hurry before they come looking in here!" Luanda inspects the distance from the floor and motions for Riana to climb onto his back.   
" It is too high for you to jump from. Thankfully, me being a beastman, this height is nothing!"  
Riana clambers onto his back and clings on for dear life as he hurls himself out of the vent. Landing neatly on his feet, Luanda lets Riana off and they both sprint to the line of Gaimeleths.   
Luanda stops Riana, when he finds her trying to climb into one herself.   
" No Riana, you do not know how to operate it, it'll be safer if you..."  
Riana ignores him and climbs up the body structure.  
" I'm a fast learner. Now tell me how to open this thing and I'll pick the rest up myself!"  
Impatiently, Luanda jumps onto his own Gaimeleth and moves towards a circular gem on the Meleth's shoulder.  
" Press your palm onto this Energist container like so,"   
Riana watches Luanda press his hand onto the gem and just as he does so, the Gaimeleth's head opens up to reveal a seating compartment inside. Riana copies her friend and quickly climbs inside, the head closing straight after.  
" Place your arms and legs in the control slots, these make the Gaimeleth's limbs move in conjunction of your own movements."  
Riana nods to herself and slots her arms and legs into place.   
" Hey! It's kind of like a big metal body suit!" Riana says gleefully as the huge metallic arms in front of her copy her own movements.  
Suddenly, the docking bay doors open and hundreds of soldiers pour in, shouting curses at the two stolen Gaimeleths. Luanda, taking this as a cue for them to leave, turns to the wall behind them and with one powerful swipe, knocks down the wall, revealing the outside world.  
" Riana! Quickly, follow me!!" Luanda screams, running outside.  
Without hesitation, Riana follows her friend out of the Palace, jumping over the wall surrounding the Castle. With great ease, both Gaimeleths escape the clutches of their captors, ignoring the little soldiers running after them. 


	10. hmm

CHAPTER 10  
  
The Fenailian Head Technician inspects the strange mangled machine in front of him, scratching his greying beard in thought.  
  
Taking a screwdriver-like devise out of his toolbox, the Technician scrambles on top of the machine and finds a sealed compartment. Smoothly, and with much care, the Technician starts to unscrew the panel.  
  
" Have you found anything that would give us a clue to what it is?"  
  
Nivani asks, walking into the workshop.  
  
The Technician takes off the panel and pulls out a Drag Energist.  
  
" Well it isn't a Gaimeleth, that's for certain. There isn't any body structure what so ever. However," the Technician jumps down from the machine.  
  
" I can't work out why this Drag Energist is here."  
  
"An Energist?" Nivani repeats bewildered.  
  
Two more Technicians run up to the Head Technician, a look of excitement in their faces.  
  
" Sir! I think we've worked out what this machine is!"  
  
The two Technicians lead the Queen and Head Technician to the back of the machine, showing them an aerial-type structure at what they think is the top of the machine.  
  
" When you took out the Drag Energist, for a spilt second, a blue light appeared. It must have been due to the inner damage of the machine." The first technician explains. Nivani asks them why this is so significant.  
  
The second Technician points towards a telephone that had just appeared.   
  
" What is that? It wasn't here before?" The Head Technician gasps, picking up the strange devise.  
  
" I believe that this Energist was simply a power source for this machine. The machine itself transports random objects from other places." The first Technician tells his Queen and Head Technician.  
  
Nivani thinks for a few minutes and inspects the telephone that had appeared. Suddenly a tale she had heard from her Father springs to mind.  
  
" Did you say 'blue light' appeared at this end of the machine?"  
  
The Technicians nod. Nivani claps her hands together with glee.  
  
" I think I know where this strange contraption came from!" Nivani says, pointing to the telephone.  
  
" Where? Your Majesty?" The three men ask.  
  
" I believe it was transported from the Mystic Moon! My Father had told me tales about how my Grandfather, King Van had travelled to the Mystic Moon once. This could be the same thing!"  
  
The first Technician contemplates this for a moment and nods in agreement.  
  
" I read about that tale in a book. But it doesn't explain why they used the machine instead of just the Energist."   
  
" Maybe," the Head Technician begins, " maybe the Energist itself is too random. Possibly they needed this machine to pinpoint an exact object!"   
  
" Or person..." Nivani adds solemnly.  
  
" Then it is the matter of the Mystic moon 'dancing' around the smaller moon. What is so special about that phenomena?"  
  
" It wasn't a phenomena, it was magic."   
  
All four turn towards the voice.  
  
" King Ulysses!" The three technicians bow.  
  
" I've been looking through my Mage's spell book and I believe Tristen used a 'Calling' spell with this machine." Ulysses tells them. He continues.  
  
" ' Calling' magic is used to search for anything or anyone you wish, it is very powerful."  
  
The Head Technician nods.  
  
" Now I understand how this all works. The machine uses the teleportation powers from the Drag Energist, while a search spell is cast to find their target. The dancing moon is merely a side effect of the spell."  
  
Ulysses nods and pats the side of the broken mechanical devise.  
  
" Now what really worries me is 'who' they transported from the Mystic Moon and why..." 


	11. First fight

CHAPTER 11  
  
" NO!" Luanda cries in dismay.  
  
" They have sent flying Gaimeleths after us!"  
  
Riana stops in her tracks and turns round, taking a good look at their flying pursuers.   
  
" We can't out run them, our Gaimelons are too slow!" Riana calls to Luanda. Knowing that she was right, Luanda open's his Gaimeleth's head.  
  
" First of all Riana, its Gaimeleth not Gaimelons. Secondly, I fear we may have to surrender; Flying Gaimeleths like those have more advantage in the air."  
  
"NO!" Riana screams at her friend.   
  
" We can't just give up! Do these things have weapons?"  
  
Luanda gasps in shock.   
  
" You're planning to fight? You have just learnt how to operate one!"  
  
" Luanda, stop being a coward! I REFUSE TO GIVE MYSELF UP!"  
  
Taken back by Riana's bravery, Luanda tells her that a sword is attached to her Gaimeleths back. Stepping back into his Meleth's cockpit, he commands the Gaimeleth to take his sword from its back. Riana does the same and turns towards their ever-closing attackers.  
  
" Ok Luanda, there is only three of them. You said they have the advantage if they're in the air? That means we're going to have to take that advantage away from them!"   
  
" Riana!" Luanda calls to her.   
  
" Aren't you scared?"  
  
" I'm petrified!!"  
  
Luanda grips his Gaimeleth's sword and readies himself. Thanking the days he had spent training in Gaimeleths, before the time he was adopted by the Head Elder, Luanda turns to Riana.  
  
" How do you plan to rid them of their advantage?"   
  
Riana tells him to copy her and throws down her sword. Unsure of her actions he does what he is told and does the same. Seeing this, the flying Trian Gaimeleths hover in the air in front of them.  
  
" By orders of King Tristen, you will be taken back with us. Step out of the Gaimeleths and you will not be killed."  
  
" I thought we were not giving up?" Luanda asks Riana, worried.  
  
Smiling, adrenalin pumping through her body, Riana suddenly races at the Flying Gaimeleth's, jumping into the air.  
  
" I'M NOT!!"  
  
Screaming a vicious war cry, Riana grabs two of the Gaimeleths with each hand and pulls them down onto the floor. With a crash of grass and mud, the two Gaimeleths lie there on the ground, their pilots in total shock.  
  
" Luanda! THE OTHER ONE!"  
  
Barley dodging the liquid metal bullet, Luanda attempts to grab the remaining Gaimeleth. Missing it by inches, Riana suddenly jumps onto Luanda's Gaimeleth, launching herself into the air. Her Gaimeleth imitates her movements perfectly, placing a flying kick into the side of the Trian Gaimeleth, sending it crashing to the ground. Landing awkwardly, Riana pulls herself onto her feet and races to Luanda, grabbing both of their swords and handing him his. Thanking her, they both charge at the grounded Meleths, smashing their Energists, liquid splurting out of the Trian Gaimeleth's arms, as they are rendered useless. Panting, with extortion, the two friends watch as the Flying Meleth pilots flee from their defeated machines, and as they run out of view, Riana opens her Gaimeleth's head, letting needed fresh air into the cockpit.   
  
" I can't believe we just did that." She breathes.  
  
" I'm shaking all over!"  
  
Luanda opens up his own cockpit and leans over the side.  
  
" I think I may be sick."  
  
Laughing, Riana climbs out of her Gaimeleth and jumps to the ground.  
  
" I think it'll be better if we travel on foot from now on. It's easier to hide from them this way."  
  
Luanda nods and clambers out of his own Meleth, sitting on the grass below to rest. Suddenly, Riana walks over to her tired beast-friend and pulls him up from the ground.  
  
" I'm tired too, but we have to keep moving!"  
  
" Yes, you are right." Luanda smiles and starts to walk away from their stolen Gaimeleths, into the forest beyond. 


	12. connection

CHAPTER 12  
  
Tristen stares angrily down on the soldiers that had failed to retrieve Riana and Luanda. Feeling his rage burning down on them, the first Gaimeleth pilot throws himself to the floor, spluttering out apologies.  
  
" My King, please forgive us. The girl from the Mystic Moon had amazing fighting skills! She knew how to pilot a simple Gaimeleth like it was her own body. She didn't even use her sword, just her hands and feet!"   
  
Tristen sits heatedly in his thrown, gripping the thrown's arms tighter and tighter with every word the pitiful soldier mutters.   
  
The second and third pilots kneel also, making their contribution to the grovelling.  
  
" Your Highness, her wrath was out worldly." Whimpers the second soldier. The third beaten pilot simply remains silent with terror.  
  
" I have no time for you three, report yourselves to the Dungeon immediately. I suggest you do this quickly." Tristen utters.  
  
The three soldiers bow and rush out of the thrown room, straight to the Dungeons as ordered. Darken moves over to the King's side, as Tristen motions him to come closer.  
  
" And that girl told me she had no power whatsoever. I hate being lied to Darken."  
  
Darken bows in acknowledgment.  
  
" My King, may I suggest something?"  
  
Tristen nods and leans back into his thrown to listen.  
  
" The boy that appeared also had a strange fighting technique that involved his feet and hands. Maybe we should persuade him to join with us?"   
  
King Tristen turns to Darken with a smile. He had forgotten about the boy.   
  
" Very well Darken, the girl from the Mystic Moon may have slipped through my fingers for now, but the boy certainly shall not!"   
  
**************************************  
  
It was night once again. The stars twinkle and glimmer in the sky, only a few clouds breaking up the clear atmosphere above them.  
  
" So that big planet up there is Earth? The Mystic Moon??" Riana asks Luanda, pointing up to the night's sky.  
  
Throwing another piece of wood into the campfire he had made, Luanda looks up also, admiring the view of the two Moons.  
  
" That's right." He sighs, leaning back against the tree.  
  
Riana stares longingly at Earth. She had a huge sense of helplessness inside her that kept growing and growing the longer she looked at her home planet.   
  
" Now I understand the phrase ' So near and yet so far'." Riana sighs, pulling her skewer from the fire.  
  
Peering at the fish on the other end of the wooded skewer, she shoves it in front of Luanda's face and asks if it is ready to eat.  
  
Inspecting the crispy brown flesh of the fish, Luanda gives Riana the thumbs up and tells her to leave it to cool for a few minutes, pulling his own fish from the fire.  
  
" Don't hate me for prying," Luanda begins suddenly,  
  
" But, how did you pick up how to pilot the Gaimeleth so fluently?"  
  
Riana shrugs to herself.   
  
" I guess it was because I had to. My instructor, Mr. Chung always told me that as long as you will yourself to, you can accomplish anything."  
  
" A very wise man, this Mr. Chung?"   
  
Riana smiles.   
  
" A very wise man. The only person I trusted."  
  
Feeling heartache within his friend, Luanda decides to leave that matter alone for now and turns to his fish.  
  
Carefully, he slides the skewered fish off its stick and places it on a leaf he had prepared earlier. Riana tries to do the same but accidentally drops hers and watches it in dismay as it rolls back into the fire.  
  
" Maybe I didn't have enough will to eat that fish." Riana mumbles. Laughing warmly, Luanda coaxes the burning fish out of the fire with his stick and hands her his own food.   
  
" Thanks..." Riana says kindly, offering Luanda half of the fish.  
  
" No it's ok, I like my fish extra crispy!"  
  
Nearly chocking with laughter, the two humbly eat their food, lapsing into a silence that only the crackles of the fire interrupts.  
  
" Where," Riana swallows. " Where are we going to go now?"  
  
Luanda takes a crunch out of his fish and wipes his mouth to answer.  
  
" The position of the stars tells me so far that we are heading south. I think if we follow this river we will find a village soon."  
  
" Good! I can get new clothes then!"  
  
Luanda turns to his friend with a frown.  
  
" Why would you need clothes? The garments you are wearing now are very beautiful!"  
  
Riana looks down at her traditional Chinese outfit and sighs. She missed Mr. Chung and his Wife...  
  
" King Tristen knows what clothes I'm wearing and will probably send word out to find a girl with my description. Really, I need to disguise myself!"  
  
" You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Luanda asks, throwing the remains of his charcoal fish away.  
  
Riana frowns.  
  
" Enjoying what?"  
  
" This! Camping out, the chase, the fighting!" Luanda tells her, sitting up, his tail twitching side to side.   
  
Riana frowns again.   
  
" I don't enjoy it. What gives you that impression?"  
  
Luanda cocks his head to the side with interest.  
  
" I could tell by the glint in your eyes, when you climbed into the Gaimeleth, the way you were so eager to do it by yourself. The way you fought, the way your whole body was shaking with excitement after the fight with the Trian Gaimeleths. You do enjoy this Riana!"  
  
Riana looks away a little angered by Luanda's conclusion. Why should she enjoy fighting, why should she enjoy being taken away from her home, and have her very life threatened by a psychotic King. Suddenly though, it hits her. All that was a lie because deep down, she did enjoy this. She did enjoy the freedom and the adventure, and what she felt the guiltiest about was the fact she didn't truly miss Earth. She didn't miss her family...  
  
" Riana? Have I upset you?" Luanda asks her apologetically.  
  
Slowly shaking her head, Riana feels the need to explain her sudden silence.  
  
" Back on Earth, the Mystic Moon, my life was miserable. My parents divorced when I was 13, and ever since, they have used me as a fuel for argument."  
  
" Riana, I didn't know..."  
  
Riana continues.  
  
" The only thing that kept me sane was Mr. Chung, and the Kung Fu he taught me. Only now do I realise how much I have grown to love him as if he was my father. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't of minded being brought here; I probably would have wished it a long time ago... Am I a bad person for thinking like this? To hate my parents that much?"  
  
Before Luanda could even think of anything to say to her, Riana continues with a chuckle.  
  
" Actually I tell a lie. The one other her person I love is my Grandfather. You know, he used to tell me stories about how his sister came to Gaia? I never actually believed that it was a real place... but I wished it was, and now I'm here..."  
  
Riana looks up at Luanda's face.  
  
" I guess I am enjoying it here. Is that wrong?"  
  
Luanda takes Riana's hand comfortingly.  
  
" It isn't wrong Riana. I know what it is to feel unloved by your parents, so I understand. You see," Luanda begins to explain.  
  
" My parents abandoned me when I was a child, after that I was found by a travelling warrior who taught me many things, but sadly never showed me the love that I desired. I felt alone for many years..."  
  
Riana wipes her eyes with her sleeve and puts her arm around the beastman.  
  
" Well it looks like we've got a lot of things in common, you and I!"  
  
Luanda smiles warmly at her and looks up at the sky.  
  
" It will be morning in a few hours. If we are to make it to the village tomorrow, we'd better get some sleep."  
  
Riana agrees and makes herself comfortable on the soft ground. Wishing Luanda a 'good night', she drifts into a soft sleep, wondering what her future would bring her. 


	13. Guilt

CHAPTER 13  
  
News had spread that Tria's Gaimeleth army was on its way to Rynntopia. Ulysses knew that with no army of its own, Rynntopia would quickly fall and he wasn't going to let that happen.   
  
Astorian soldiers rush everywhere, clambering into their own Gaimeleths or marching in line into airships. With his Mage Advisor, Gergon next to him, Ulysses listens as Gergon gives him a report on the quickly changing events.  
  
" At the moment, King Ulysses, Tristen's army is situated in the forest area north of Rynntopia. We don't know how long they will stay there, but our spies report that it will be for 24 hours at least."  
  
Handing his long red cloak to his squire, Ulysses begins walking to his own Gaimeleth, Shezarizard.  
  
" It seems that King Tristen is waiting for us." Ulysses ponders out loud, a sense of disturbance in the pit of his stomach.  
  
" Also my King, Queen Nivani is sending her army to aid us, as well as King Rubar's Gaimeleths of Freyd." Gergon calls after him, following him closely. Nodding in acknowledgment, Ulysses steps on to the lift-platform and is lifted to his Gaimeleth's cockpit. Climbing in quickly, Ulysses guides Shezarizard towards the royal airship, the Astral and stops at the ship's cargo entrance.  
  
" Send message to Queen Nivani, and thank her for her assistance!"  
  
" No need King Ulysses, Queen Nivani is personally taking her army to Rynntopia!"  
  
Spinning round with shock, Ulysses orders Gergon to repeat what he had just said.  
  
" I said Queen Nivani is heading to Rynntopia with her army."  
  
"NO!"   
  
Speeding his Gaimeleth into the air ship, her orders his men to hurry. He knew that Nivani was going to fight in her own Gaimeleth, but he feared for her safety and as soon as all his men are on bored, The Astral's Leva Stones hum into life, lifting the huge ship off the ground, out of the dock and into the air.   
  
**************************************  
  
" How many fish do we have now?" Riana asks, knee deep in the river. Taking a look over his shoulder to count their fish stock on the riverbank, Luanda gives a shriek of dismay and jumps onto land.   
  
" Get away bird!!" Luanda screams at the huge eagle-like bird nibbling at their fish. Squawking with anger, the eagle grabs the fish in its huge talons and flies away, leaving Luanda standing there like a fool.  
  
" No more fish..."   
  
Climbing onto the bank, Riana sits on the grass to dry off.  
  
" What are we going to sell now? Are there any berries in the woods or something? We need money!"  
  
" Stop whining, I'll think of something." Grumbles Luanda, sitting down also.  
  
Suddenly the sunlight catches something on her hand and looking down, Riana notices her gold ring.  
  
" Hey! What about my ring? Will this sell?"  
  
Pricking his ears up, Luanda scoots over to Riana and takes a peek at the ring. It was plain except for a diamond in the centre, which twinkles in the sun. Luanda looks at Riana unsurely.  
  
" Are you sure its ok to sell this? Was it a gift? We can think of something else if it was."  
  
Riana stares at her ring and frowns.  
  
" My parents bought me this when they divorced. They wanted to show me that it wasn't my fault they split up, but all they did in the jewellers was argue over which ring to get me. In the end I chose this one, just so they would stop. I don't mind selling it, really!"  
  
Luanda nods sadly and helps her to her feet.   
  
" Well, that ring should give us enough to live off for a few weeks. Lets hurry to the village before the market closes."   
  
Grabbing Riana by the hand, Luanda leads her onto a path that heads back into the woods. Soon, a clearing opens up and sure enough the river appears again, a village next to it. Riana stares in wonder as they enter the village. People of all different shapes and sizes walk through the market stalls. Beastmen, humans, lizard people, more than Riana could imagine! Suddenly, Riana spots a jewellers stall, managed by a gruff looking man. Dragging Luanda to the stall with her, Riana takes off her ring and shows it to the merchant, asking what price she could get for it. The man peers at the ring for a long time in contemplation, taking a magnifying glass, the merchant peers thoughtfully at the diamond in the centre and hands it back to Riana with a smile.   
  
" I can give you 5 silver pieces for that ring. I would have given you more if the diamond wasn't cracked, I'm afraid."  
  
Luanda, takes the ring and peers closely at the stone, frowning.   
  
" I don't see any crack..."  
  
" Well, take it or leave it..." the merchant says, leaning back in his chair. Suddenly he catches the eye of a gold necklace around Riana's neck.   
  
" But that necklace will get a much better price, I see that it has rubies on it!"   
  
Riana grabs her necklace protectively.  
  
"I'm sorry, it isn't for sale. It has sentimental value."  
  
The merchant shrugs and pulls out a pouch containing 5 sliver coins, and hands it to Luanda.   
  
" 5 silver pieces it is then!"  
  
Luanda hands the ring to the merchant and walks Riana away from the stall, irritated at the greedy man.  
  
" It can't be helped, all merchants are like that. I'm certain that diamond wasn't cracked..."  
  
Riana chuckles at her friend and looks for a clothes stall. Luanda spots one for her and they quickly head for it.  
  
" I only need travelling clothes. Nothing too expensive."  
  
Riana tells the merchant running the stall. Nodding, the woman pulls out a pale pink shirt, dark maroon sash and black-purple trousers, laying them out onto the table in front of her.   
  
" These are very warm and would suit a lady such as yourself well!"  
  
Riana inspects the clothing and turns to Luanda.  
  
" Will these do?"  
  
Luanda shrugs, having no knowledge of women's clothing. The merchant intervenes.  
  
" Most certainly! They go with your green eyes! They cost 50 copper pieces all together, a barging!"  
  
Luanda pricks his ears up once again. That certainly was a barging! Paying the lady with one silver coin, and receiving his change, Luanda buys a rucksack to go with it and drags Riana away from the clothes store, towards the inn. Suddenly, a dark shadow looms over the market and everyone looks up in panic to see a Trian warship fly overhead.   
  
"What are Tria's forces doing here?" Luanda asks a beastman standing next to him. The wolf-looking man turns his orange-brown eyes at Luanda and answers sadly.   
  
" It isn't here they're heading. News says that King Tristen has sent his whole army to conquer Rynntopia!"  
  
Luanda stares up in terror at the warship as it passes over the village. Tristen had told him this was going to happen. It was his fault... 


	14. Unexpected fear

CHAPTER 14  
  
The Astral reaches the Rynntopian forests near mid-day, landing neatly in a clearing near Rynntopia Blue Lake. Sending scouts to locate the Trian forces, Ulysses' Astorian army is soon joined by Fenailia and Freyd's Gaimeleths and soldiers. Stepping out of her own Gaimeleth, The Sky Dragon, Nivani greets Ulysses with open arms.  
  
By Ulysses' stern face, Nivani quickly realises something is wrong.  
  
" What are you doing here Nivani?" The Astorian King begins, concerned.  
  
" It is a risk for one Ruler to be here, but for you... No, I can't let you enter this battle also."   
  
A hard frown appears on Nivani's face and she takes a step back from her friend.  
  
" Oh no, I didn't come here to be lectured like a child, Ulysses. I am just as skilled with a Gaimeleth as you are. I'm not going to sit around, while Rynntopia is being attack for no good reason, you know that!"  
  
" This is very different from Arena Battles Nivani. This is a WAR; it is too unpredictable! I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you!" Ulysses says sincerely, resting his hands on her shoulders. Nivani shakes them off angrily.  
  
" Since when have I asked for your protection, Ulysses? Yes, war is unpredictable, that is why it is better off if we have all the firepower possible."  
  
Nivani walks off before Ulysses can say anything else and heads back to her men, there she starts to talk with her General. Staring after her, Ulysses couldn't help feel an array of mixed feelings. He didn't want her to fight, but yet he knew she was right. He needed all the help he could get. His own General walks up to him, briefing him on their current situation. The scouts had come back telling him that Tria had stopped advancing on Rynntopia and was now in fact heading towards them!  
  
" You are sure about this?" Ulysses demands, shocked at this news.  
  
Nodding solemnly the General answers.  
  
" It was a trap, thankfully we are far enough away from them to mobilise our troops. It looks like the declaration of attack on Rynntopia was a clever way to get us here."  
  
Ulysses nods slowly; Tristen was cleaver.  
  
Quickly, Ulysses assembles all his men together and carefully places them in formation. If Tristen wanted a fight, he was going to get exactly that. Climbing back into Shezarizard, Ulysses walks over to Nivani, watching her being lifted into her own Gaimeleth.  
  
" Tristen's army is about to appear over that mountain ridge, are you sure you're ready for this?"  
  
Sky Dragon's head closes behind her and she turns to look at her dear friend.  
  
" I'll be fine. My father taught me well, so please don't let your mind wonder during battle, Ulysses."  
  
Ulysses smiles to himself and turns his Gaimeleth to face the mountain ridge. Silence looms over the allied armies as they intently wait for the enemy to arrive.   
  
Soon, one by one, Tria's army begins to show.  
  
" There' so many! How did his army grow so big?" One of the soldiers whispers to his friend.  
  
Where are you? Ulysses thinks impatiently to himself. Where are you Tristen? Suddenly, like an evil, nightmarish vision, a white Gaimeleth appears in front of the Trian army.   
  
" That's impossible, isn't that an Espano Gaimeleth?" Nivani calls to   
  
Ulysses.  
  
" It's, It's Escaflowne! How did they get an Escaflowne?"  
  
The Astorian King stares dumbstruck at the White Gaimeleth. Soon, the voice of Tristen fills the air.  
  
" As you can see, I have the power of the Dragon on my side. If you wish, you can give up now, and I might spare your miserable lives!"  
  
A sickening laugh fills the allied soldiers ears, and they all watch in horror as Escaflowne transforms into a Dragon. In it's place, two more Gaimeleths appear. The first everybody knew to be called Hades, Darken's Meleth, the other was new. Its shape is strange, too lean to look like an ordinary Gaimeleth. It's plating is Purple and silver, and in its hands is a staff, blades on each end.  
  
Tristen's voice sounds again as Escaflowne launches itself into the air.  
  
" You have the honour to meet my newest General and his new breed Gaimeleth!"  
  
Ulysses frowns. New breed Gaimeleth? The new general's voice speaks.  
  
" I am General Akuma of the Mystic Moon, and this is my Gaimeleth, Shadowbain!"  
  
Nivani turns to Ulysses in panic.   
  
"Did, did he just say the Mystic Moon?!"  
  
Before Ulysses could reply his beloved friend, Tristen sounds the attack. Almost instantaneously the Trian army pours down from the mountain ridge, a tremendous war cry exploding into the air.  
  
" STAY IN POSSISTION MEN!!" Ulysses cries to his army. Taking his sword out from his Gaimeleth's back, Ulysses waits for the enemy to come closer, a trickle of sweat travelling down his forehead. Suddenly like a bat out of hell, the Escaflowne zooms overhead, it's long sword cutting down 5 Gaimeleths as it passes the ground. The Sky Dragon runs up to Shezarizard and Nivani speaks to Ulysses, readying her own sword.  
  
" We have to ground Escaflowne."  
  
Ulysses agrees. Realising it is time, Ulysses charges his men at the enemy, the battle finally beginning. Escaflowne circles for another dive and watching it closely, Ulysses waits for it to attack once again. Seeing his chance, Shezarizard charges explosively towards the approaching Espano Gaimeleth, ducking from its sword and grabbing the tail as it hauls itself up into the air. Screaming with rage, Tristen is pulled down, and with an explosion of grit, is grounded, transforming back into its Gaimeleth form. The two General Gaimeleths watch intently at the battle below them. Seeing that their King had been grounded, Darken in Hades turns to Akuma.  
  
" Looks like it is time to show them the power of Shadowbain."   
  
Akuma smiles. It was finally his turn. 


	15. battle begins

CHAPTER 15  
  
With one foul slash; an Astorian Gaimeleth is cut down, steam exploding from its destroyed Energist. With great fluency, Akuma moves Shadowbain into a summersault, crashing down into his enemy's harpoon gun. Soon Escaflowne and Hades join him and the trio decimate their enemies around them.   
  
" I can't believe the speed and flexibility of that new Gaimeleth." Nivani grits through her teeth as her Sky Dragon smashes away a Trian Gaimeleth. Ulysses comes up behind her.  
  
" We can't win the way things are going now. We need to get rid of Escaflowne and the two Generals."  
  
" I know, but how?"  
  
Ulysses blocks a blow from a liquid cannon, kicking it down with his foot.   
  
" I'll have to get back to you on that one!"  
  
**************************************  
  
Riana pulls on her new clothes, placing her old ones carefully in the bag they had bought. Rushing out of the room she had snuck into to change, she finds Luanda who has an impatient look on his face.  
  
" I've bought a horse." Luanda confesses.  
  
Riana frowns and asks how much it was. A sheepish look forms on his face. Cringing, he answers her.  
  
" It cost 4 silver pieces..."  
  
" WHAT?!"  
  
Luanda quickly explains before she starts shouting at him.  
  
" Riana, I need to go back to Rynntopia. If it's being attacked, I want to help!"  
  
Riana frowns again.  
  
" Why? I thought we were supposed to hide from Tristen, not march right into one of his battles!"   
  
Suddenly, Luanda losses his temper, grabbing Riana angrily.  
  
" HOW DARE YOU TELL ME TO HIDE FROM THIS!"  
  
Seeing Riana's eyes widening with fright, Luanda lets her go and apologises. Riana rests one hand on her friends shoulder, reassuringly.  
  
" I'm, I'm sorry Luanda, if it's important to you, we can go."  
  
Luanda looks at Riana with shock. He hadn't asked her to go with him, but here she was, risking her freedom and possibly her life!!  
  
" Riana..."  
  
" I'll go with you to help, and don't try to change my mind. I'm as stubborn as they get!"  
  
Smiling, realising he couldn't win, Luanda leads Riana towards a ranch just outside the village. Luanda calls for the owner and soon a plump lady walks out of the ranch house, two small children clinging to her apron.   
  
" Oh, you're the lad who bought that horse! Welcome, I'll show you to its stable and you can take him right away."  
  
Luanda thanks the woman and follows the lady behind the house leaving Riana to wait for their return. Looking around, Riana's eyes come to rest on a huge penned field. Walking up to the fencing, Riana catches the eye of two four legged creatures that look like a mixture of a camel and a horse. The two beasts trot up to her curiously, and start to nuzzle her hair.  
  
" My best racing horses seem to take a fancy to you, Miss!" The woman says, walking back from the stables with Luanda close behind, who is leading a similar black beast by its reins. Riana turns around with a frown.  
  
" These are horses? That can't be right, they look like camels without humps!"  
  
Luanda halts his horses and explains to the confused Earth girl.  
  
" No, theses are horses! Are horses different where you come from?"  
  
Nodding, Riana explains that horses where she comes from have hoofs, not toes and their heads are different. Feeling sure that the girl was a bit of a loon, and wondering what on Gaia a camel was, the woman thanks Luanda again for buying her horse and heads back into her house, her children running after her.  
  
"Ok, lets mount! We need to get there as quickly as we can." Luanda turns to Riana curiously.   
  
" Since I've only got one horse, you're going to have to climb on the back and hold onto me. Is that ok?"  
  
Riana laughs at Luanda's reddening face.  
  
" Of course its ok, silly!"  
  
Luanda climbs on first and pulls Riana up behind him. Wrapping her arms around his waist, Riana asks him how far it is to Rynntopia.  
  
" It's north of this Forest." Luanda says, looking around to get his bearing.  
  
" I think if we ride in a gallop for about an hour, we'll reach the Rynntopian Blue Lake. After that, Rynntopia is only a few miles away."  
  
" Well, we'd better hurry then!" Riana says, tightening her grip to ready herself for the long gallop ahead. With a swift kick to the Gaian horse's side, the beast explodes into a gallop, out of the ranch and into the forest. 


	16. Inner Lusts

CHAPTER 16  
  
They couldn't remember where on their journey the storm had stared, but they knew now that it was in full swing. Having no time to stop, Luanda urges his steed onwards, rain pelting down like icicles on his skin and fur. He didn't mind the rain, but he wasn't so sure of Riana. He could feel her shivering behind him, and take both of the reins in one hand; Luanda tries to rub Riana's cold hands warm.  
  
" I'm ok Luanda." Riana chatters behind him.  
  
"We'll find some shelter when we reach the lake, it isn't far from here." Luanda tells her. With that, Luanda urges his horse into a faster gallop. Suddenly a huge boom fills the air, startling the animal into a stop, flinging Riana and Luanda off its back. Luanda crawls over to his friends asking desperately if she is alright. Riana sits up in the wet grass and rubs her head.  
  
" I'm ok, but what was that noise? It wasn't thunder."  
  
Before he can answer, another crashing sound erupts into the air. Picking up where the noise originated from, Luanda helps Riana to her feet and collects his frightened horse.  
  
" It sounds like a battle! Do you think Tristen hasn't reached Rynntopia yet?" Riana asks Luanda hopefully.  
  
" Possibly; if the allied Kingdoms have come to stop him." Luanda answers equally as hopeful.   
  
"Let us hurry, maybe we can help."  
  
The two climb back onto the horse and they quickly head towards the cliff top facing the Lake. Stopping the animal just before they reach the lip of the cliff, Luanda ties the horse to a tree and he and Riana stealthily creep to the cliff edge, peering over to get a better view of the terrible battle below. Luanda, knowing Riana wouldn't have a clue the good guys were, helpfully points out the allied Gaimeleths.  
  
" Those Gaimeleths in the blue are Astorian Gaimeleths, and the Samurai-type Meleths over there are Fenailian. Also, the ones with the orange band, which look similar to the Fenailian ones, are from Freyd. All those are the 'good guys'."  
  
Riana nods, knowing somewhere in her memory she had heard those Kingdom names from her Grandfather in one of his stories. Riana points to the important looking Gaimeleth and Luanda gladly explains.  
  
" The one with the red cloak and golden bared helmet is the Astorian King's Gaimeleth, and the light violet one is..." Luanda pauses surprised that a Queen was fighting.   
  
"... That one belongs to the Queen of Fenailia!"  
  
" Wow!" Riana breathes. Suddenly a black Gaimeleth wielding a Scythe, a Purple and Silver Meleth and a White Gaimeleth catches her eye.   
  
"What about those?"  
  
" The black Gaimeleth belongs to General Darken... But that White one is the Legendary Escaflowne! I can see it is fighting for Tristen. This is terrible!" Luanda continues.  
  
" I haven't seen the other Gaimeleth before. It is built differently to the others..."  
  
Riana nods, knowing all that she needed to hear and looks for a way to sneak down and join the battle below. Suddenly she clamps her eyes on an abandoned trio of Fenailian Gaimeleths near the Lake and nudges Luanda, pointing to them as she gets his attention. Nodding in acknowledgment, the couple sneak carefully down a path behind the battle and head towards the Gaimeleths.  
  
" Do you think these are spares or something?" Riana asks the beastman as the reach the huge machines.  
  
" They must be, they aren't damaged. Come on, let's go help them."  
  
"Luanda?" Riana says opening her Gaimeleth. Luanda turns to look at his friend.  
  
" Be careful ok? Don't get hurt or anything."  
  
Luanda smiles and nods.  
  
" You too."  
  
The friends climb into their Gaimeleths and walk carefully into the battle. Before they could decide where to go first, the are immediately attacked by the enemies. Riana grabs her sword and blocks the blow aimed at her head, feeling the controls to try to get a grip with them. Pushing the Trian Gaimeleth away, Riana places a clean kick into its stomach, knocking it over and cutting out its Energist.  
  
" This Meleth is a little bit quicker than the other one I piloted!" Riana calls to Luanda. Realising he was a little bit busy with his own foe, Riana looks for the Astorian King, wanting to tell him she and Luanda is here to help. Grabbing another sword from a fallen Fenailian Gaimeleth, Riana hacks down a Trian cannon and throws her second sword into the Energist of a Trian Meleth. Suddenly she spots the King grappling with the black Gaimeleth Luanda had told her about and rushes to his aid, pushing over another enemy in her path.   
  
" For a King of Astoria, you are pretty weak in Shezarizard!" Darken hisses to Ulysses menacingly. Pushing the evil Gaimeleth away, Ulysses takes a step back, panting with fatigue.   
  
" How do you think you will get away with this Darken?" the Astorian King asks the General. Answering with a sickening laugh, Hades raises his Scythe into the air, preparing for a finishing slice into Shezarizard. Just as the blow is about to connect, the Scythe's blade is cut off, spinning into Hades shoulder plate. Taken back by the block, Darken turns to the new Fenailian Gaimeleth.  
  
" HOW DARE YOU INTERVEEN!"  
  
Ignoring him, Riana commands her Meleth to perform an axe kick into Hades' Energist. Screaming with rage, Darken could do nothing but watch, as his noble Gaimeleth is rendered useless. Before Ulysses could thank the mysterious fighter, Riana rushes to another Astorian Meleths aid.   
  
Darken couldn't believe his eyes. A mere military Gaimeleth moving with such ease, defeating him as if he was a beginner! Clambering to safety, Darken catches the attention of Tristen. Defeating his foe, Tristen makes his way to his cowering General and demands what had happened.  
  
" It must have been pure luck, my King!" Darken says, trying to compromises his defeat.   
  
" I am disappointed Darken. Climb into a working Meleth and carry on with the battle, fool!"   
  
Bowing to his King in the giant machine, Darken scrambles back up the cliff to gain access to another spare Gaimeleth. Tristen calls Akuma over.  
  
" Keep your eyes open for a Fenailian Gaimeleth that fights unusually well, I believe that girl is here."   
  
Akuma smiles to himself. He had always wanted a rematch against Riana, just so that he could see her hang her head in shame... 


End file.
